yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
EC003/Read
~The day after meeting Rinne Utau at the WBMA~ Riki's POV This morning, where my friends and I woke up early in the morning and we are chatting with our friends in Crestland. "Eh?! Really? A acquired Cross Fight Tournament? Outside of Crestland? and Kamon you're the one who hosting it?! "I'm surprised and Kamon replied "Yeah, it took a long time that I got the permission for it." "Oh~" I surprised that even after Kamon became the Grand B-Master is normal that he's hosting a event but still.... Then Samuru asked me, "You still can't get used to it?" I nodded and Kamon said "I was wonder that-How about you guys come along too? If you're free?" "Of course we will go!" said Yuki, Kamon who's surprised "Really?!" "UM!!" "Alright!" Kamon shouted out, we all smiled and Kamon contiuning to say "Oh yeah! I forget to tell you, are you free today?" "Why? Isn't the tournament acquired?" questioned Dracyan, "But first you need to sign up." said Kamon. "EH?" we all frozed out, "What's wrong?" asked Kamon well of course something is wrong. "Kamon, you said sign up that--" I said and Dracyan continued it "Kamon you can do that yourself. Isn't it?" we all agreed. "Well, if you want to enter the tournament you need to gives us your b-damans' emblem symbols." answered Kamon. "Oh~!" we pretty surprise it. "So-" Kamon said it in a long tone he maybe is waiting for our response so I spoke out "Ok. We will meet you at your home Kamon." "Ok! See you later! Everyone!" said Kamon and he cuts the call. Is a long time that we didn't go to Crestland I kinda feel excited that the tournament tomorrow. "Mystery!~" Then Rory said "Now then let's get ready go to Crestland. We've already prepared the helicopter for the trip. *Smile* " "Really?! Alright!" ' After that we went up to the roof where the helicopter is, when we all ready and the helicopter took off, I can't wait to go see Crestland again. "Mystery~" ---- '~After a few minutes In Crestland~ Kamon's POV Me, my sister, my friends and my brother who's back from father's shop and in the room resting for a while then get back the shop working again are in my sister's restaurant which also my house. "I can't wait to fight Riki them tomorrow in the tournament. Umm! I'm heated up!" "Kamon!" shouted a blue-green haired girl, that's my sister Aona Day. Aona stared at me closely and said "Kamon, please do your work properly and behave yourself too,. Goodthing there's no customers here except your friends." "Sorry, Aona but I can't because--" when I could finished it I was cut by Garuburn who's my b-daman "You can fight Riki and his friends again! *Acting like Kamon* Isn't it?" "Oh! Eh! Yeah! Not just that because--" when I can finish it again I was cut by Ken, "You finally hosted a tournament that is in Crestland and Riki them also can participant it too! *Acting Like Kamon* Isn't it that's right?" "Even you Ken!" I shouted because they are teasing me, they all laugh at me and I puts a (- 3 -) on my face. Then a familiar voice called "Kamon!" a blue haired lad called me and another dark blue haired lad stand beside him who both each holding a dragon type b-damans. Yup! Is Riki, Samuru, Dracyan and Dravise along with the others. "Riki!" I shouted out in a excitement. "OH! You're all here" said Jenta and Bakuga greeted them "Is a long time no see everyone." "Looks like the party just started isn't it?" said Tankshell and Raydra said "Yup! But isn't great this way?" "You're right!" agreed Garuburn, "Garuburn~ Alright! I know you all just arrived here let's cross fire!" I asked them, they all looked each other, Riki said "Yeah!" We all ran out the house and went to the small park that just in front of my house. "Riki!" "Ok! Kamon, Let's cross fire!" said Riki and we both are playing Meteor bomber. As our friends give the signal and when we are about to start, we were stopped by Misuru who's panicked ran over here and *Explain the situation*--- "EH?!?! A-A new dragon-type b-daman?!" we all shouted out because there should have 5 dragons only but until Dragold pass out but a new dragon? Where it is come from? Could there be another b-crystal? "Mystery~* "So then-" said Samuru to Misuru who has a face like this (0-o). "So where's the new dragon-type b-daman? Misuru I know you have stalked the b-shot who has the new dragon-type b-daman and where is that b-shot right now? " asked Samuru. "I dunno" answered Misuru with a sad/disapointed face on his,' "HA!"' Some of us freaked out. "Misuru, what do you mean that you dunno?" I questioned, then Misuru explain. "Just in this morning, I felt bored so I send my bee to see another b-shot for me to fight. After a few minutes, me and my bee found a b-shot that I never seen before. I think he's new here, so I continued following him. Then that b-shot went into a dark place and suddenly marbles flew over my bee and cause it to be destroyed. I think he already know that I was looking at him." explain MIsuru. "Looks like our new guest just give us his gift." said Yuki and Ken "So the new dragon-type b-daman's b-shot is a boy so then Misuru what he's looks like?" asked Ken. We all nodded and wait Misuru to give us the informations about the new dragon-type b-daman and b-shot. "The b-shot I saw has black hair, yellow eyes and he also brings a guitar case. " told Misuru. "Black hair?" said Riki, "Yellow eyes?" said Bakuga, "Guitar?" I said. "Looks like the b-shot is a guitarist." said Novu. But where can we find him? When we still thinking ablout the b-shot my brother came out from his room and asked me, "Kamon, what are you guys doing?" "Brother!" I shouted out, then we explain the situation to him. *EXPLAIN* ~Timeskip~ "So I see~" said Roma, "Brother I hoped you know about this b-shot can you help us?" I asked him. Then a smile on Roma's face, "Of course! But--" Roma stopped his sentence which make us curious and Roma continue his sentence with a surprise answer, "Is this b-shot have a black dragon-type b-daman?" "Black dragon?" we questioned and Misuru suddenly shouted out "Ho-How did you know that the b-shot have a black dragon's?!" "So it won't be wrong, is him ''alright." said Roma with a smile on his face. "Him? Wait Roma you really know that b-shot?!" I questioned him. Roma nodded, and said "Well, do you guys know a band called ? "What's that? More Than True? A band ? I never heard of it" "Wait!" Then my sister, Aona shouted out which frightened us. "What's the deal, Aona" I asked her. But she's not listening to it and face Roma and said "Roma, you means the famous and indie band ?!?!" Roma nodded and I'm surprised that why Aona knows the band. "Aona, do you know this band?" I asked , "Ha?! What are you saying Kamon? is a famous indie band, there are four boy members and their song just ranked up on the top! Especially their leader, he so cool!" explain by Aona who get excited saying about the band. Our face just like this ( -_-lll) and Roma stand up and said "Come with me, you guys" , continued says "Kamon do you want to see him?" and we all nodded. '~Timeskip~' 'In the South area city' '''Kamon's POV' As we speak, we followed Roma into the city looking for the b-shot who has the dragon-type b-daman. A few minutes, we're still walking around in the city and I asked "Roma, do you sure that the b-shot will be here?" with the other agreed. Roma answered "Well, if I not wrong and today is wednesday, he should be right there *point a direction* " and we looked at it and heard music. * (Romaji) Just my imagination! Mō tomaranai ' ' (English) ''If it's my imagination then I won't stop again *'' There's alot of crowds which most of them are girls, we was able to get pass through and stand in front of them and we saw- *'Korondatte nanika tsukamitotteru hazu ' I take hold as I fall down * "Oh~"we all amazed and surprised, we saw a black haired vocalist, blonde haired guitarist and long haired bassist, a boy band. We looked at the vocalist, he's kinda cool too. Oh yeah this is my first time I see a band so close. *'Tobitateru tsubasa ha iranai, Konote de subete wo uchikudakunda ' Even as these hands shatter everything, I don't need wings to fly* "Ah! More-Than-True! Ryukai-kun!" Shouted Aona along with other girls which frightened us and Roma pointed the vocalist and said, "Kamon, looked at him *I looked at the vocalist* he's the b-shot you're looked for." Which made us surprised, that vocalist is the b-shot who has the black dragon-type b-daman? But still he's cool. *''Rule'' ha mushi shite mezasu mirai he!~ * ' ' I will disregard those rules, and aim towards the future!~* ' "AH!!! '*Claping hands*''' " that include us too. "Mystery~" said Riki and we agreed to it and Dracyan said "It was a great performance." The vocalist gives a bow and then a officer angry shouted out "Hey! You! Road-side performance are forbidden!" Oh man they toasted and the boys (More-Than-True) quickly pack their things and ran off from the officer while the vocalist sents the fangirls a kiss (not really). The officer was failed to catch them. Good thing they was safe but we lost the opportunity to speak with the b-shot. "Ha~They ran off how we supposed to speak with that guy now he has ran off?" disapointed Riki with the other and Roma walked away from the place. "Hey! Roma where are you going?" I asked him and he smiled and answered "I knew this would happen so I know where they are. Just come with me." We just follow Roma with a curious thoughts, we walked pass through cafe, stations and we finally stopped and Roma said "We're here *Looked at the buiding on the right *". Then we looked the building where Roma looking at, is a studio. "Stu-dio?" I said curiosly and other nodded, then I asked Roma "So then Roma why we here?" Then Roma looked at another direction so we followed, we saw a black haired, blonde haired, long haired lads walking here-is the boy-band we see earlier. ''' "He-he, so I said *Blonde haired lad saying* Oh!" "OH? *Black haired and Long haired lads*" "Aren't you Roma?!" said the black haired lad and we are surprised that the black haired lad know Roma so that mean-- "Yo! I'm doesn't see you a while, Ryukai. *Both of them give high five*" greeted Roma. "Roma, you know Ryukai-kun from ?" questioned Aona and we us agreed to it, Roma and the called Ryukai guy both nodded which much to our surprise "EH?!?!?!" ~Timeskip~ ~In a room inside the studio~ Riki's POV "Oh~" "So this is your room?" Kamon asked, the boy-band nodded and Roma started to introduce them to us stared from the blonde haired lad. "Let's me introduce to you all, this is the guitarist -Hiro." said Roma and Hiro greeted us "Nice to meet you all". Now is the long haired lad, "This is the bassist-Shurato." said Roma and Shurato greeted us. Lastly is the guy called Ryukai. "And last this the leader-Ryukai Kuromi" said Roma and Ryukai greeted us with a bow. "Mystery~" "Ryukai is the one who you guys looking for" continued Roma and Ryukai puts a curious face on his. "Oh yeah! Your name is Ryukai right? We heard that you're a b-shot." asked Kamon and Ryukai answered it "Yeah, so what?" We looked each other and nodded and Kamon continued asked "I heard that you have a dragon-type b-daman and its black." The boy-band looked surprised and Hiro said "I impressed that you know even Ryukai doesn't play b-daman in Crestland." "Huh?" "So you mean that you not from Crestland then where?" asked Bakuga, and Shurato answered "We're from Chrome City." "Eh? Chrome City? Then why you're here in Crestland and performing in-" when Kamon can finished it he was cut by Ryukai, "We are still studying about music and our teacher wanted us to be in Crestland to learn something before he called us back. While we still in Crestland we also teaches newbies basicly about music." "Eh~", "Then why you don't play b-daman in Crestland?" asked Garuburn, "Well, I mean that Ryukai doesn't play b-daman in participanting any matches or tournament in Crestland but he's trained while still in Crestland." said Hiro. "Oh~Now I get it" said Garuburn and Kamon get excited and said "Hey! Ryukai can you showed us your b-daman we want to see it!" "Me too" I said, and the others "Yeah!" "Count me in." Hiro and Shurato smiles at Ryukai and said "Come'on just show them what will be the harm can do to them?", Ryukai gives a sigh and pull out something from his pocket-is a black and dragon-type b-daman. "Whoa~~!"'' we are surprised that is really is another black dragon type b-daman and it looks fierce too. "Mystery~ So this is your b-daman then what its name?" Ryukai looked at his b-daman and his b-daman said "I'm Helios, Viper Helios" '''"OH~!!!" "Mystery~", "Hey~" then I heard Basara and saw him smirking and said "A black dragon-type b-daman user huh? Wanna try battling me? *Smirk* " while holding Drazeros. Oh yeah! Both of them are dragon-type b-daman user and their dragon both black too even their clothes almost look a like. "Mystery~" We looked at both black dragon-type b-daman users and Ryukai finally speaks "Fine then let's-" and continued by his b-daman, Helios "fight!" ~Timeskip~ ~On the studio's roof~ Samuru's POV We all are on the studio roof and where I leaning the wall and also where the black dragon-type b-daman users are gonna fight and there's a meteor bomber placed. Both of them stand by and wait for us to give them the signal. "Ready?! Aim?! Fireblast!!" "AHHA!!!!" Both shots is pushing puck around the field letting our eyes get dizzy for those who can't keep up with the speed. "It hard to know who's winning." said Dravise and I agreed "Yeah", then Riki saw the intense battle between the black dragon-type users said his catchphrase "Mystery" and Kamon agreed to it "Umm!" "Bakuga, this battle-" said Raydra and continued by Bakuga, "Um! Who gets the first point win." "Oh! What a fight!" excited by Jenta. "You both, don't lose!" cheered Kamon, Kamon which one of them you gonna cheered for? ( 0-o lll) "Ahhha!!!" Then the puck stop in the middle of the field and Basara fired Drazeros's special attack, "EMBLEM CHARGE!" "True Twin Dragon Judgement!" "Drain away the light, Stream Drazeros!!" Drazeros's b-animal push the puckright head towards the goal, "Looks like Basara and Drazeros gonna win." said Garuburn and Dracyan said "No! look closely." We all looked act Ryukai and he-- "Emblem Charge!" "Burst Core!" "Burst through it! Helios!!" Then Helios's b-animal appears,' "Whoa!~" '''we all surprised that we saw a total different dragon-type b-animal. It has black and red skin and spikes all over it and the wings are- most important is really a b-animal that we never seen before. "It may be the b-animal of Chrome City" said Raydra, "Ummu! You maybe right but-" said Dracyan without finishing its line and Riki questioned with a curious face on each of our face, "But what, Dracyan?" "There should be 5 dragons, isn't it?" said Dravise, "Oh yeah if you doesn't remind me of it I already forgot about it." said Riki. "Huh?" asked Kamon with Garuburn and Jenta along with him. "There only 5 dragons in the B-crystal that now in the WBMA. There's Black, red, white, blue and gold dragons, because Dragold had passed away there only 4 dragons left. But another dragon appears it would be immpossible and it is a black dragon that only mean one thing." Explain Novu. "One thing?" Quetioned Garuburn, "There's another b-crystal in Chrome City" I said and I continued it "It would be possible that Chrome city has another b-crystals with b-animals that we never seen before." Back to the battle. Helios's B-animal just stop Drazeros's shot from pushing the puck into the goal and I can't believe it, Ryukai just - ' "Emblem Charge!!" "General Quasar!!"' '"Unleashing the black rage! Helios!!!"' "What?!?!" Kamon shouted out with surprised and us. "More than one special shot huh?!" surprised Basara and Drazeros suddenly shouted out "Basara! Keep your eye on the battle!" because wanted Basara to concentrate on the battle but is was too late. The first puck finally get in the goal and the one who gets the first point is Ryukai Kuromi and his b-daman Helios. "Time up! Winner is Ryukai Kuromi and Helios!" shouted Hiro as the reference and we're amazed about both of them. Then Riki and Kamon who rush in front of Ryukai in excitement and Kamon said "That was awesome, Ryukai! Helios it is amazing!" and Riki's turn to said "Mystery~! That was great shot! But how Helios has two special moves?" with sparkles in their eyes. Really? I get sicked of those eyes. ( - _ - lll) "Who knows? Even I don't don't know myself either Helios too." answered Ryukai, "Really?" asked Riki, Ryukai gives him a nod and a curious face on each of our faces then Ryukai continued said "And don't call him 'its' I don't want to treated Helios as a thing." Which made us surprised, I bet he treated Helios like his own family so that's why he wants us to called our b-daman he or she even though that there's really have female b-animals but not many. Then Kamon suddenly asked him out in excitement, "Hey, Ryukai do you want to participant in the Cross Fight Tournament? is outside Crestland." "Kamon, you're the one hosting it?" asked Hiro, "Um!" Riki help Kamon replied and Shurato said "Isn't it great Ryukai? Just a two days off is what we needed. Come'on Ryukai, is also a great opportunity for you and Helios too for a chance battling the B-Masters." Ryukai gives a sigh and said "Alright. Alright." Riki and Kamon cheered in happiness is a thing to be so happy? I don't get them. After Ryukai and us sign for the touranament, all of us went back to our home. ---- '~After Riki, Kamon and his friends gone~''' Ryukai's POV "*Sigh*" , "What's wrong having a two days off, Ryukai?" questioned Hiro who just relaxing on the sofa with Shurato. I glared them, I know they know we don't have time for this well I think I will let them go this time, next time won't be easy. Then a knock on the door with a familiar voice, "Come in" I said and the door open revealed is a blue haired girl. "I back from groceries.*look at Ryukai them* Is there something happen when I gone? " "Yeah. Some unexpected guest arrived just to challenge Ryukai for a battle." answered Hiro and we looked at him then is Shurato's turn to talk, "And they invite Ryukai to participant a cross fight tournament outside of Crestland." "Really? So you gonna compete in that tournament?" I gives her a nod and a sigh, then she looked at me I bet she know what have been through me today even though she's not there. ---- Preview: Kamon: Everyone, we're here! ''' '''Riki: Kamon, you looks happy. Kamon: Of course! Because we can battle each others again. ''' '''Riki: I also think that's good too. Eh? That girl-Could it be?! Together: Next time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight!! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series